Feel That Feeling
by SkyLightArmorKissxooX
Summary: Read to find out! This occurred between both Sonic Boom and advanced furthering timeline. It assures you how "SonAmy" came to be.


Title: "Feel That Feeling."

Why am I feeling this? It isn't usual for me to be this serious. I never expected me of all the Mobian people – for me, Sonic the hedgehog, to feel this way. It is NOT like we are attached at the hip. Why do I feel like a deer in headlights? One thing, for sure – I know these "emotions" are real. I hate to admit it. Sonic the hedgehog, one of the most eligible bachelors and Mobius's #1 hero, yes, I am cocky as ever. And, to all the ladies out there, I am cunning, too. Won't you like to know? Unfortunately, this hedgehog is off the market. As to speak, I might have to consider "settling down" with one whom I truly love and want to spread my entire with. I mean – rest of it. I am 28-years-old. The best years are behind me. It's time I actually put this to bed.

It was the night before, where I realized that Amy Rose the hedgette and childhood lover/best friend has become into entirely new person. What happened to her? It occurred in my mind. What really? Aside from puberty, did I mention she looks the best I have seen her? She changed her entire outfit and now, she's not a damsel-in-distress, anymore. Instead, from the looks of it, she has become her own "heroine." As a heroine, she is proud to say that she has truly found herself. Ultimately, she tries to live her life for herself, instead of an "obsessive infatuation" she used to call: "True love."

I was the one. Her true love, but I didn't know at that time. I wish I had a shooting star that same night, before all the "events" took place. I never expected. I apologize, I wanted to clarify I have a "strange feeling" or a tingling feeling in my heart. Of course, I know I'm smart enough to conclude it is – love. Whether I admit it or not, all the life experience that before me, it proves it all. There's no scientific law or any actual logical/practical reasoning as why "love" of all the things in the world? It had to come to ME – of all people. I am on my knees. What has happened to me? I guess….finally, the tables have changed.

_Actually, this is how it played out four nights ago_….

**Date**: (Mid-February, Feb. 15, 2017.)

**Time**: 8:45 p.m. during Mobius Arabian Nights

So…did I mention something overcome me? Ummm…speaking of which, I was drunk – plain drunk. I can't believe I would shame myself in front of the woman I love most in the world. At that time, my heart always knew, but not my mind. It rebelled against me. It was my mental self-debate.

I don't know, if it was the booze (alcohol) talking. I dashed out of my home leaving a cobalt streak proving my existence and that all of this actually occurred. I can't resist this urge, forever.

Next thing, before I could do anything, all these thoughts came to mind.

'_Who do I LOVE the most? Hmmm…I think that would be Amy Rose. Maybe, I should propose to her. Then again, it's not like we dated, before. I mean we went on a few dates. If you call them "dates," more like casual get-togethers. Either way, we were always together. I guess the things way they are now or look, aren't what they, in reality, seem. We always knew we had this "love connection" or static cling or, is it more like, strong chemistry? Whatever! I am going to propose. That's final. She'll accept! I know it. Of all people, she can't resist me. She has loved me too much for too long." I convinced myself, confidently. _

What I didn't know and what I didn't want to know could be an actual killer. Damn…this shit!

Anyway, I changed my facial expression to my usual trademark cheeky smirk. It does wonders for the ladies.

"Excuse me!" That's how it started. I went to the best and most expensive jewelry store near Mobius. I'm serious about this! I'm going to marry her, tonight, and we can start making "babies." If you know what I mean, yeah, I became perverted. It just happened.

As I was saying, "Excuse me, m'am?," Sonic proclaimed.

Linda, the jeweler, turned around and came face-to-face with Sonic.

'_Not one day have I expected the "Blue Blur" to come to anything like my establishment. What's going on and especially, in the night at 3:00 a.m.' Linda pondered._

"What do you want, "Blue Blur"? The famous Blue Blur, here, in nighttime. How can this be happening? We all know that you would never commit in a million years. Hence, no commitment – no service. If you don't mind me inquiring, who is the lucky lucky girl?," Linda questioned.

"Amy Rose, Linda, you always knew that. Let's get to the point; I want to buy Amy a heart-shaped sapphire ring with gold-and-diamond lining decorating and framing the shape and angle." Sonic exclaimed.

"Who would have thought you would put so much thought into this? Amy is one hell of lucky girl. Do me proud! For you, anything, Sonic - it is on the house. Free of charge! You have saved me and my establishment numerous times, now, it's time for me to return the favor. Here's my gratitude!" Linda chirped.

"Fine, thanks Linda. The best for my Ames! She is truly is who I love. What do they call it – I'm sure of it she is the one. Thought I'd never say that line in my whole lifetime. I'd figure that it was for people, who are hopelessly over-the-top lovers. What do they call it? Hopeless Romantic, is it? Who knew I would be one?" He replied, secretly glancing at the Sapphire ring for his true mate, Amy Rose.

"Sonic, I always knew and prayed for this to happen. Kiddo, I knew it that you had it in you. You always had the "charm", ya know – the umph!" Linda gestured it by raising her fist in the air. She cheered. "Well, come on, go on now, get it done with. Set it on stone or what do you call it? Do me a favor, go to Hollywood with her, so can get one of those golden stars there and engrave "Sonamy4ever.," Linda declared.

"Fine, fine. We'll see! I got to juice! See ya! Take care!" Sonic dictated the response.

At Amy's house…

"Oh, you can do this, Sonic! It isn't the most difficult thing you ever faced. You have saved the world and people countless of times. Yep, this should be alright. This should be a piece of cake. Come on, let's get my shit on!" Sonic pleaded.

Sonic knocked on Amy's door. Next, knowing that, fear crept into Amy's mind. Amy swallowed and groaned. _'Who could that be at this hour?' She wondered, while rubbing her left eye. _

"Let this be for nothing!" She mumbled to herself. In case, she took her famous mallet (hammer) and a black pot/pan, whichever was the strongest from her kitchen. '_Let's make this quick and painless!' She was determined with red flames dancing in jade eyes. It met emerald eyes. She thought to herself, "Hell's a blazing! It must have frozen over. Of all people, in the middle of the night, emerald eyes met jade ones.'_

Immediately, she shot out of her thoughts and her sleep dissipated. Why does he always have to have this effect on me? I always have a stone wall and guard on. How can he always break my pride and heart catching it off guard? I swear, sometime in the future, this hedgehog is going to give me a heart attack. And, I am only 26-years-old.

"Man, Sonic, excuse my tone, when I say this:," She stated, sweetly. Sonic recalled, as to why, he fell in love with her at first sight in the first place. "Of all of Mobius! What is that you need that it can't wait for, until tomorrow morning?," She shot him a dark death glare. She was mad – more like, furious. All this time, he had to interrupt her beauty sleep, especially when she needed it – desperately. Sonic cowered in fear. 'Now, it's not for being afraid. Now, it is time the to call for action. This is your: "Time of Passage!" He acclaimed to himself in his mind.

"Okay, sincerely, I apologize, Ames. Look, I've come to think of this all over this and over. My mind is all over the place, when it comes to YOU. I can't anything about it, except run. You really have a flare. You swept my heart away. I couldn't protect it from you. I can't. More like, I don't want to – ever, again." He sighed.

"Will you marry me, Amy Rose, and make me the luckiest man alive?" Sonic popped the big question. At this moment, he has been bewildered by Amy's harsh facial reaction. She looked like she was in distress. Borderline, she appeared to be almost in shock, because tears leaked out, before she could anything else.

Amy cleared her throat. "I don't know what to say…uh, probably, you want to say YES! But I can't, indeed, I love you. As to precisely why, I refuse your proposal. I think it is best, if we don't see each other for a while. This can't be for real. Seriously, this isn't you. I know you, who dared you? This has got be a prank. Great for you, this is the last straw, Sonic T. Hedgehog. Of all times you broke my heart to pieces, this is worst of all. I hope you are happy. I can't take it, anymore. Wherever we began, you were my everything. Now, you are the last man I ever I want to see in my life – again. Apparently, you never got the message. You broke "us" and my hope from all those rejections from you. Nor, am I, Rosy the Rascal, or the Amy you knew. You know this, yet you tried. In reality, this won't work. I get the message, so please stop burdening me. Grasp this: We can't happen! I won't let it. Whatever we felt "THAT" night was plainly for sex and entertainment. You told me that we nothing more than a casual one night stand. Am I only that for you? Did you ever consider my feelings? What you did was what a heartless bastard does! Now, you are in front me, you aren't even in your right mind to asking something pure and sacred from the loving gesture. I appreciate, though, you had me going. My heart actually skipped a beat, like it used to. Look," She paused. "Whatever we had – is over. It's done between us, before anything truly happened. There's no chance for us. I'm tired of the one fighting and serenading you with my romantic gestures, ever since I was young girl. I was a dreamer and life used to better – it was just a dream. You got it through my oblivious skull. So please….give me and my heart a break!" Amy cried. She ended her rant. She realized that her jade eyes were teary-eyed.

That's was the cue! She left before he could say anything. She just left in utter shock and deep silence, like she was used when he left her all those late nights. She would always come home – an emotional wreck. You don't what that feels like. Nothing about this was funny. All it ever done – he done to her, was nothing, but suffering. She hates to feel weak and so dependent on another existence. Instead, she didn't cry like all those other times. She would go to run to her bedroom. She would wail at the top of her lungs and cry out like a banshee. She thought her miserable life might eventually; break her down, to become a Succubus in her afterlife. It was time to end this, before truly gives into the darkness of her heart. She couldn't sustain it, anymore.

Anyway, that was the last straw.

Sonic chuckled. In his heart, he knew it was shattering into a million pieces. This is why he wasn't supposed to commit. Marriage, simply, wasn't for him. He knew this was it. Nothing can fix the collateral damage!


End file.
